The Race To Gabriella's Heart
by smileee
Summary: Gabriella and Troy turned East High upside down. Both of them reunited the geeks and popular students into one family. But what if one new student wanted to turn East High back to how it was? Full summary inside. Troyella. Chapter 13 is up! Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back! Lol. Okay, so after some time I finally thought of a plot for another story. This is my third story, so I hope you guys really like this one. Please don't forget to review after your done with this story. I would really love to read the good and bad things about my story. I do accept constructive criticism, so feel free to throw some at me. Other then that, lay back and enjoy the story. **

**Summary: **Gabriella and Troy turned East High upside down. They did the impossible, the unspoken. Both of them reunited the geeks and popular students into one family. But what if one new student wanted to turn East High back to how it was? What if one person took everything away from Troy? What if one person ruined the connection between friends? What if the one person sepearted the geeks from the popular? It took two unique indivduals to change East High for the better, it took one evil person to change East High for the worst.

"The race to Gabriella's heart"

Chapter 1 "Ostracized to admired?"

Today was Monday and Gabriella walked herself to school; since East High was only two blocks away. Any normal person would hate Mondays, but not Gabriella. Today she couldn't have felt any happier. Did you ever have one of those days where you couldn't help but smile? That's exacly how Gabriella felt. She couldn't vanish away the smile that plastered on her face. It was like crazy glue stuck on your hands, and there was no way you could take it out. Maybe Gabriella felt excited because today was the first day back to school, since she last sang with Troy at the callbacks.

On Friday, which was only three days ago, Gabriella and Troy did the impossible. The 'basketballl champ' and the 'freaky math girl' sang with each other, and their voices melted into everyone's heart. Gabriella and Troy not only changed the school, but they also changed people's personalities and how they viewed things. Now you would see the geeks and popular students form into a group and talk with each other, where a week ago, it was the complete opposite.

Once Gabriella seen her school in sight, the exultant that Gabriella felt departed within seconds. The content that was filled up inside of her, was soon sinking; like a boat in the water. Gabriella felt the nerves building up and she felt her stomach burst into knots. Yes, Gabriella felt nervous. Gabriella let her nerves get the best of her. She was scared at how people would react to her, do to the fact that she turned this school upside down. _Do they like me? What if everyone hates me since I sang with Troy? Are people still going to see me as the 'math girl' or are they finally going to see that there's more to that, behind these eyes?_

Gabriella took a deep breath before opening the doors to East High. She walked in, her heart beating rapidly by each second. Gabriella was walking to her locker until someone called her name. She turned around and seen a group of girls approaching her, the cheerleading squad.

"Hey Gabriella". Ashley, the former captain of the cheerleading squad said in her vivacious voice.

"H-Hi". Gabriella said, her voice sounding shacky. Gabriella had no idea why they were talking to her. At her first day of school they wouldn't even look at her, let alone talk to her.

"Gabriella I was wondering if you want to like totally hang out someday. You know go to the movies, or do each others nails or something fab. like that". Ashley said, while the rest of the girls were nodding their heads.** (I don't have anything against cheerleaders.)**

"Um yeah sure... someday." Gabriella said while the seven girls squealed, perceptibly they were happy that they get to hang out with Gabriella. Ever since they seen Gabriella sing with Troy and how she revealed the other side of Troy that no one knew, they had respect for her. She was the only girl, the only human been, that Troy gave his heart out to and for that they considered Gabriella as the 'queen of East High'. These percky girls weren't the only ones that felt this way, every student in this school felt the same way. Gabriella was a extraordinary indivdual.

A smile crept on Gabriella's face. The cheerleaders; who are considered the 'popular group' would have never talked to Gabriella, nor would they want to hang out with her. Gabriella continued to walk to her locker receiving a bunch of 'hi' from students she didn't even know. Gabriella felt like she was living on cloud nine. Being popular was really new to Gabriella and she enjoyed every aspect of it.

Gabriella opened her locker and got out her books for first and second period. Which was Chemistrey and Math. Gabriella was about to turn around when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. Making nothing visible to her. "Guess who!" someone whispered into her ear. The heat of the person's voice, sent chills into every inch of her body. Only one person could do that, _Troy_.

"Is it Chad?" Gabriella asked. She wasn't going to make this easy on Troy.

"No". Troy said a little disappionted that she didn't pick him.

"Is it Zeke?" Gabriella asked once more, while giving out a little giggle. Troy sensing what Gabriella was up to, took his hands off of her eyes and started tickling her. After a minute of Troy tickling her, he finally stopped allowing her to breath. Gabriella wiped the tears that formed into her eyes while she was laughing. "Troy I knew it was you all along. I just wanted to push your buttons."Gabriella said, giving out her most famous giggles.

"Why Miss Montez, for that you got the 'TroyTickles'." Troy said. Gabriella continued to laugh to the fact that he actually named his tickels.

"Hey keep laughing and you'll get more". After Troy said this, Gabriella stopped laughing not wanting anymore. Troy put his arms around her. "May I walk a lovely Gabriella to homeroom since we both have the same teacher?" Troy asked as polite as he could, having hope that she'll say yes.

"Hey Gabriella do you want me to walk you to your class?" Josh another guy from the basketball team asked, just appearing out of no where. Gabriella looked from Troy to Josh. Troy looked at Gabriella worried that she might say yes to him, but he felt a slight amount of hope that she might say no.

"Ah sorry Josh but Troy offered first." Gabriella said, hoping Josh wasn't hurt by this. On the other hand Troy let out a wide smile. _She picked me. _Troy thought to himself.

"Oh okay... then I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye!" He said running to his class.

"Wow it looks like every guy in this school wants the one and only Gabriella." Troy said laughing.

"Shut up Troy. Your lucky I picked you." Gabriella jokingly said.

"Well I am the one and only Troy Bolton." Gabriella playfully hit him. Both of them stopped laughing and melted into each other's eyes. Gabriella and Troy still weren't a couple, do to the fact that Troy still hasn't asked her. Everyone knew Troy liked Gabriella alot. Even Gabriella knew that he liked her, but once in a while, Gabriella couldn't help but doubt that maybe he didn't have feelings for her.

The two teenagers started walking towards Mrs. Darbus's class. Troy having a grin on his face and jovial overflowing inside of him. Nevertheless, who knew that feeling of bliss could all change into disstress, sooner then a blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I answered every single one of you. Except for baybay. Sorry it wouldn't let me reply to you. But I just wanted to say thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my stories. I wasn't going to update today, but my mom just told me that were leaving to Canada tomarrow for the whole day. SoI just had to get in a chapter today. I won't update tomarrow, but I will update on Sunday. Sorry if it's a little short and if there's any spelling mistakes please tell me, because I was in a rush and I couldn't reread this chapter. Brishty you seem to be good at finding spelling mistakes, so tell me. Lol. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2 "The new kid can not steal our girls."

Troy and Gabriella sat in their seats, while the morning bell rang.

"Okay class I only have a few announcements. The first one is Troy and Gabriella don't forget practice for the musical starts today. Ryan and Sharpay you will also need to be there. I want no one late since Troy basketball season is over and Gabriella same with you for the decathlon. My second announcement is we have a new student with us today. He'll be coming in a few minutes." Mrs. Darbus explained.

As right on cue, a black headed hair boy walked into the room. Every girl in the room stared at him as if he was a movie star. His tan skinned suits him perfectly. While his style in clothing impressed the girls. One word stuck on every girl's mind. 'This boy is hot'

"Everyone I would like you to meet Sonny Corenthoes." Mrs. Darbus said, introducing the new student.

"Ha ha his name is Sonny? What kind of name is that? Did the sun give him birth?" Chad said trying to give his 'joke of the day'. Every boy in the class started laughing. The girls didn't find this witt one bit.

"Chad, shut up. I think his name is beautiful." Taylor said, not taking her eyes off of Sonny. Chad seen this and rage formed into his eyes within seconds.

Mr. Danforth, Taylor is right. Shut your pie hole". Mrs. Darbus shrieked at the african american boy. "As I was saying, Sonny is new here and I was wondering if anyone would like to show him around?" Mrs. Daurbus asked. Every female in the class instantaneously raised their hands, anticipating that one of them would get picked.

"Ah... Gabriella why don't you show Sonny around, since you know how it feels like to be the new kid." Mrs. Darbus said.

"Yes!" Gabriella squealed happily, as if no one was in the room. Sonny laughed, while everyone else was looking at her. "Um I-I mean its cool with me" Gabriella said calmly while blushing a shade of red. Every girl looked at her with revulsion, do to the fact that she got picked and they didn't.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Montez. Sonny you could take a seat next to Gabriella." Sonny sat into his seat, while Chad and Troy were staring at him with malevolence eyes.

"Class you can talk amoung yourselves for the remainder of the time." The girls ran out of their seats and ran to the new kid. Gabriella having a advantage by sitting right next to him, reached his desk first. While this was happening, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan formed into a group and started talking.

"Okay I am loosing my girlfriend to a new kid." Chad screamed low enough so no one could hear, except his friends. Chad and Taylor became a couple at the after party, which was held Friday night.

"Look at Sharpay. She's using her flirtatious eyes on him." Zeke said eying his girlfriend.

"Kelsi is usually the quiet, now look at her. She's so... so loud." Jason said, looking at how Kelsi felt comfortable with Sonny. He wished she could feel the same way about him.

"It looks like Gabriella likes him too. I mean did you see how happy she got when Mrs. Darbus picked her to show him around?" Everyone nodded their heads, knowing precisely what Troy was talking about.

"You guys what are we going to do? It's not like we could make this kid ugly. I mean look at them. He's glue and their stuck to him." Chad said making a good point.

"Chad atleast you have Taylor as your girlfriend. She won't cheat on you". Troy said, regretting that he never asked Gabriella out.

"Well theres something called BREAKING UP WITH ME" Chad said getting anger by the minute.

"Okay guys don't get mad at each other. Chad, Troy is not the enemy; Sonny is. You guys need to do what ever it takes to get your girls back." Ryan said sounding tuff.

"Ryan is right. No matter what there is no way in hell Sonny is going to steal Gabriella from me." Troy said looking directly at Gabriella.

The rest of the boys felt the same way. There was no way this new kid could steal away the love of their lives. They weren't going to give up just yet. Sure, right now the girls might be under his spell, but they'll finally open up their eyes and depart away from him. Right? Atleast that's what the boys thought. To bad that thinking and actually knowing something was two different things. If only they knew how troubled this new kid will become.

**A/N: I know it wasn't full of drama. Don't worry the drama will come up soon. I warn you there will be LOTS of drama. Please review. I want to come back from Canada and see how many people like the story. Plz? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews and thanks Brishty for being my spell checker. Anywho, on with chapter 3.**

Chapter 3 "What if he's right?"

Before you knew it homeroom was over and it was time for first period. Like what Mrs. Darbus told Gabriella to do, Gabriella walked to class with Sonny.

"So... Sonny what state did you live in?" Gabriella said, trying to break the silents, while they were walking to their next class which was math. Apparently, Sonny had the same classes with Gabriella for first and second period.

"Actually Gabriella, I've always lived here in New Mexico. I just went to a different school." Sonny explained.

"Really? Then why did you come here to East High." Gabriella asked, not knowing if she was asking to much questions or not.

"Well my old school didn't really have the best eduaction I was looking for. My dad told me that East High had the best education, so I decided to come here."

"So your smart?" Gabriella asked while a smile spreaded across her face. This was the first boy in East High that was smart and good looking. Sure, there was Troy, but he wasn't the brightest person you could ever meet.

"Yes! I only have a 4.0 GPA. What about you?" Sonny asked, anticipating that she'd also be smart. He didn't want to meet another air-head. Every school Sonny goes to, girls that had no bright future always approached him and he didn't like them one bit. He always wondered how it would feel like to meet a girl that was actually intelligent.

"My G.P.A is a 4.0 too. School is really important to me. I haven't got a B in anything yet." Gabriella explained, not wanting to sound like a wanna a bee smart ass.

"Thank god. I finally met someone here in my league." Sonny said, giving his one million dollar smile. Gabriella looked at it and couldn't help but get butterflies into her stomach. Only Troy made her feel this way, so why was she feeling this way with Sonny?

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked with a confused expression written all over her face.

"Let me put it in a nice way Gabriella. I hate jocks and there annoying cheerleaders. I think there the most jerks i've ever met. I mean I hate how there always spoiled in school. They always get what they want. They think they own the school and they think there better then everyone else. Not to mention they have no intelligence in them whats so ever." Sonny said, obviously very paranoid.

"But that's not true". Gabriella said, trying to convince him that there was more to jocks then what he thought. Sonny gave her a reassuring look.

"Okay maybe that's what jocks are, but there's more to them then that." Gabriella said.

"Really? Please tell me in what way?" Sonny said.

"Well there... there um" Gabriella scratched her head, indicating that she was thinking deeply in thought. She had no idea what to say.

"Gabriella I don't even get why your sticking up for jocks. I mean your not even one." Sonny said, his turn to be confused.

"No I'm not, but I do hang out with jocks. I hang out with four actually". Gabriella said, not knowing if what she said would please Sonny one bit.

"YOU DO?" Sonny screamed, receiving attention from the students walking down the hall.

"Sonny what's wrong?" Gabriella asked, wondering why this was odd to him.

"Gabriella why are you hanging around with them. I mean there nothing campared to you. Your bright and you have a successful future, while they'll be working at Burger King. Plus they probably only hang around with you because they want to copy your homework or cheat off of you on a test. There not your real friends Gabriella." Sonny said while walking inside of the classroom, leaving Gabriella wonder. _Is he right? Could the only reason Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke hang out with her is for their own needs? _Gabriella shook the thought out of her mind. _There was no way the'd do that. Right?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First and second period dragged on forever, but before you knew it third period came along. (Third period is study hall. Which means you could do anything you want.) Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were in the theater room, just talking their normal gossip. While the boys went to shoot some hoops in the gym. Sonny was still with his second period teacher helping her out with a few things. Yes! That's what teacher pets are for.

"Hey Gabriella! How does it feel to walk with the hottest kid in school?" Sharpay asked, wanting every detail.

"Well it was amazing. I mean he's amazing. We have lots in common, but he did say that he didn't like jock or cheerleaders." Gabriella explained.

"He doesn't? Why?" Taylor asked, also joining in the conservation.

"He just doesn't like them." Gabriella said, not really wanting to tell her best friends the whole story.

"That's odd. He's not a jock himself?" Kelsi asked. Gabriella shook her head 'no'.

"Wow he would have fooled me. He's so hot, and the clothes he wears are so... WAIT! If he's not a jock then he's... he's smart?" Sharpay asked, waking up from her dreamy mood and giving out a disgusting look. Designating, that if he was smart, then he must be a nerd.

"Yes he's smart. What's so wrong with that?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrow, wondering what Sharpay was going to say next.

"N-nothing is wrong. It's just I would so not want to go on a date with him. I mean he'll probably use big words that I don't even understand. I'll stick with Zeke. Atleast he can bake."

"Yeah... I'll stick with Jason. Atleast he coud ah... um I'll stick with Jason." Kelsi added in.

"Ha ha I can still take him. I am smart you know." Taylor said, while laughing.

"But you have Chad". Gabriella added in.

"True, true Gabriella. No one could place my little teddy weddy bear with an afro." Taylor said, having the three girls looking at her like she was crazy, also giving out a little chuckle from each girl. Taylor noticed this and said "Don't ask. It's between me and Chad. Anyways Gabriella you could take him. It's not like you have a boyfriend." Taylor said wanting to change the subject, and not to mention making Gabriella feel more awful, about her being the only person in the 'girl group', that doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Of course Taylor didn't know this. Gabriella always kept her feelings bottled up inside and not bothering to show them. She was afriad to the fact that they probably wouldn't understand Gabriella.

"Yeah I could, but doesn't mean I want to."

"What! Why? He's perfect for you. Gabriella I know you like Troy, but it's not like he's showing any sign of asking you out. You have to move on Gabriella." Taylor said with a good point. Sharpay and Kelsi were just staring at Taylor. 'What the hell was Taylor saying?' both the drama girls said to themselves.

"You know what Tay, your so right. I shouldn't wait for Troy. I've waited for him to make a move, longer then I should have. It's time to move on." With that Gabriella got up and left.

"Taylor what the heck are you saying? We want Troy and Gabriella together." Sharpay said, looking like she's about to knock the socks out of Taylor and Kelsi giving a nod.

"I know. This way if Gabriella and Sonny go out, then Troy will get jealous. Then he has no other choicebut to get Gabriella back." Taylor said, proud of her plan. Until Kelsi said:

"But what if Gabriella falls in love with Sonny? Huh? Then what will we do? It's not like we can make someone fall out of love. Plus Sonny looks like the perfect guy for Gabriella. He's cute, smart and looks like he has a wonderful personality. I mean no one could beat that. Not even Troy. As much as I like your plans Taylor, this isn't one of your best idea."

"Eek! I didn't think of that." Taylor said, realizing that she just made a massive mistake. And for once in her life, she didn't have a plan to fix her mistake.

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter wasn't so dramatic. It was kind of a filler. The next chapter will be more dramatic then this. I think the next chapter will have a fight in it. If not the next chapter, then chapter five will. I know this chapter was mostly about Gabriella and Sonny. Not all chapters will be like this. In fact I think this is the only chapter that will talk about Sonny the whole time. This story is focusing mostly on the gang, with a few Sonny glued in there. Other then that it's pruely Troyella, Chaylor, Zepay, and Jaselsi. Of course more Troyella then the other couples. He he just a BIG Troyella fan. Don't you guys just love them? Anyways things might be lightening up with the couples now, well not for Gabriella and Troy, but for the rest they seem like a happy couple. Right? Well I warn you it's not going to be like that in the next chapters. There's going to be big fights with the couples and not to mention big fights with the clicks. So enjoy the happiness while it lasts. Oh I'm so evil. Lmao! **

**Please read and review! I want atleast 8 reviews before the next chapter. That's how many I got last time, so I don't really want less people. Lol. I usually have like 15 or sometimes even 20 people review my story. Oh well I guess you win some or loose some. But I'm just wondering is this story good?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "The one thing that he can't take away from me is, singing."

**Lunch**

Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke and Ryan were sitting at their normal lunch table waiting for the girls.

"Hey guys! Mind if I seat here?" Sonny said, while holding his lunch in his hands. He didn't want to sit with them, but he knew Gabriella would sit there, and he wanted to be close to her as possible.

"Sure, it's not like anyone is stopping you". Troy said. He didn't want Sonny to sit with them, but what other choice does he have? It's not like he could say 'No, you can't sit here'. Who's Troy, to tell him that?

"Thanks, I think." Sonny said, while taking a seat next to Jason, across from Troy. Once Sonny took his seat, the girls approached the table, taking a seat next to their boyfriends.

"Looks like the girls are back to normal." Chad whispered to Troy, both noticing that none of the girls were even looking at Sonny. They took this as a good sign.

"Where's Gabriella?" Both Troy and Sonny asked at the same time, eyeing each other. If looks could kill, they both would be dead.

"Gabriella is still in line getting her lunch." Taylor said, noticing the tension between the two boys.

" Troy, it's ok. Don't get up and kill him just yet. Look, there's an empty seat next to you and an empty seat next to Sonny. I'm sure Gabriella will sit next to you. She always does." Chad said, also noticing the rigidity between them. As soon as Chad said this Troy loosened up a bit.

Gabriella came along with her lunch also in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks once she encountered the two empty seats. Only one query laid on her mind. _'Who should she sit by?' _Conventionally, she would pick Troy, but then she remembered what Taylor told her this morning. She needs to move on and the only way she could move on, is if she distances herself from Troy, for a diminutive while. Gabriella noticed every person on the table was looking at her; apparently they wanted to see where she's going to sit.

Gabriella put her lunch tray right by Sonny and sat by him. Taylor'sjaw dropped, as well as for Kelsi and Sharpay. Gabriella is actually moving on with out Troy. Taylor'splan was working. She could see the anger in Troy's eyes, but more then anger; jealousy. Nonetheless, Taylor could also tell Kelsi's observation was working as well. 'What if Gabriella is falling for Sonny?' Taylor thought. Troy on the other hand, was crushed. He was left heartbroken, trodden, and inconsolable. It might only be a seat, but that's not the point. The point is that she didn't choose him. She choose Sonny and that's what hurt him the most.

"Okay Troy maybe now is the time to kill him". Chad, whispered into Troy's ear, making his voice only perceptible to Troy. Obviously Chad was being ironic, but Troy desired that he could do it then and there.

"Gabriella, do you want to hang out after school today?" Sonny asked Gabriella, trying to make Troy infuriated then he already was and boy was Troy fuming.

"Sorry Sonny, but Troy and I have musical practice and then I have to finish my homework." Gabriella replied.

"Oh! What about tomorrow?" Sonny, asked yet once more.

"Taylor and I are going shopping tomorrow, if we don't have too much homework."

"What about Wednesday?" Sonny asked, not giving up that easily.

"I have to go over Troy's house to practice more for the musical, and then I'm going to stay over dinner at his house." Gabriella asked; a little annoyed that he doesn't get the statement that she's busy all week. It's not that she doesn't want to spend time with him; it's just that she has other things to do.

"What about Thursday?" He asked. Everyone else on the table groaned. 'When was he going to shut up?'

"Ah, I have to help Chad for his civic test that's on Friday." Gabriella simply replied.

"Gabriella is there a day where you're not busy?" Sonny asked, disappointment beaming all over his voice.

"Maybe next year you'll get a chance to hang out with her. On the contrary, that's a big maybe." Taylor answered for Gabriella. The rest of them laughed, except for Sonny, not finding this funny at all.

"Any who, Gabriella remember what I said at free period today?" Taylor asked, her turn to talk.

"Ah... yes." Gabriella said merely.

"Okay, well forget what I said. You shouldn't move on. Keep doing what you've always been doing. He'll come around soon." Taylor said, while Sharpay and Kelsi nodded their heads, signifying they both agreed with Taylor. The boys on the table were beyond confused.

" Taylor, it's okay. I'm moving on!" Gabriella said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Asked Zeke, while the boys were waiting for any of the girls to answer Zeke's question.

"We are...um, we..." Kelsi stuttered.

"GABRIELLA LIKES TO WATCH LAZY TOWN". Taylor screamed loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. Gabriella was blushing uncontrollably. **(Ok you caught me. I watch Lazy Town when I'm really really bored. I know your probably all thinking what is a 15 year old doing watching that? hehe)**

"Really? You watch lazy town too? Wow! I thought I was the only one." Chad confessed. Everyone on the table snickered up. "I really like Stephanie, you know the pink headed girl. She has a great voice for a little kid. Oh, and what about the one that loves candy? He cracks me up. Oh and the on-..."

" Chad shut up!" Taylor said, arrogant of herself that she changed the subject.

"Gabriella it looks like were the only ones that watch Lazy Town, so I'll call you today so we can talk about it." Chad said, giving Gabriella a wink. **(Don't you guys just love Chad? lol)**

"Um... sure Chad." Gabriella said. The lunch bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. Gabriella, happy for the first time that lunch was finished, ran out of her seat and to her locker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You know that world can see us, in a way that's different then who we are." _Troy and Gabriella sang the last line of 'Breaking Free'. It was after school and the two of them, including Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay and Mrs. Darbus were at the theater room, watching Troy and Gabriella rehearse for the musical; which is in two weeks. Even though today wasn't a gleefully day for Troy, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he was singing with Gabriella and he wouldn't have it any other way. When he's singing with Gabriella he feels like his fears, worries, doubts, qualms would vanish away. The best part that Troy liked about singing is that's one thing Sonny couldn't take away from him. He can't take away the connection and correlation that Troy and Gabriella feel when it's only them on stage. That connection that's upon Troy and Gabriella will always be protected and no one could demolish it.

"Perfect! Nice Job Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez. Your all done for today." Mrs. Darbus said, contentedly.

Sonny was looking through the door, watching Gabriella and Troy impress Mrs. Darbus. He detested the jocks and drama nerds even more. '_They are all taking over Gabriella's schedule, and he needed a way to get that rearranged. But how? I got it! Gabriella can't hang out with her friends if she's in a fight with them. Also, if her friends were in a fight with each other, then the geeks and popular students would not talk to each other. This plan is perfect. Starting tomorrow, Gabriella will be mine in no time.' _Sonny thought to himself.

The fighting begins tomorrow.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Keep them coming please! Brishty thanks for being my spellchecker. I used a spellchecker this time on Microsoft Word. Anyways thanks again guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "I lost the girl that wasn't even mine to begin with"

**The Next Day**

Gabriella was on her way to Troy's secret spot or in other words 'The Roof Top'. It was third period and Troy left a note in Gabriella's locker, saying to meet him up there.

While Gabriella was making her way to the roof top, Troy was sitting on the bench philosophizing about what he was just going to do. Troy ultimately wanted to ask Gabriella out. The only reason Troy didn't ask Gabriella out earlier, was because he was nervous, uneasy at what her answer would be. Troy knew that every girl at East High would execute to be his girlfriend, but when it came to Gabriella he had doubts, uncertainties. Gabriella wasn't a mundane girl, everyone knew this; she was different, diverse, special.

Troy finally realized that there are lots of boys out there, wanting to have Gabriella as their own, and he couldn't let that happen with out a fight. He wanted to tell himself 'At least I tried'.

Gabriella ran up the stairs. Once she opened the door, she saw Troy on the bench, having his head down.

"Troy". Gabriella said, causing Troy to shift his head up.

"Hey Gabriella, thanks for coming." Troy said while sliding more to the right, so Gabriella can sit down.

"No problem Troy. So... what do you want to tell me?" Gabriella asked, while sitting down next to him, also admiring the view.

"I-I w-wanted to ask you something really important." Troy said, his voice sounding edgy and anxious.

"Okay….. go ahead." Gabriella austerely said.

"Gabriella, there's this girl that I like. She's funny, beautiful, exquisite, talented, and sweet. She has the preeminent personality that you could fall in love with. Her smile can light up a room. When she laughs her face beams with beauty. Gabriella, this girl is perfect." Troy said, prospecting Gabriella knows who he's talking about.

"So what's the problem?" Gabriella asked, not believing what she was hearing. Troy, her Troy, likes someone else and Gabriella couldn't help but feel empty, barren, so vacant. Gabriella didn't dare to let any tears come out. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She didn't want Troy to see her weakness. He was her weakness, her infirmity.

"The problem is I don't know if she likes me back". Troy said, not keeping his eyes off of the brunet; while she was looking away from his eyes. She knew exactly what would happen if she'd look into his blue eyes. She'd be lost in them, being in her own little world.

"Troy, that's insane. Every girl worships you as their prince."

"Gabriella, this girl isn't any girl; she's someone really elite to me."

"Troy, you're an amazing guy. You're sweet, nice, not to mention good looking." This made Troy let out a small laugh. "The point is any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you, in their life. I know I would. Troy get up and tell this girl how you feel, I know she'll feel the same way." With that Gabriella went up and left, not giving Troy a chance to let out another word.

"But Gabriella, that's why I asked you to meet me here. You're the girl I was talking about." Troy said to no one in particular.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella went to the girl's bath room, looking at herself in the mirror. She was trying to see if there was anything wrong with her. She was trying to find the negative things about her. Any little thing, she could find imperfect about herself that would cause Troy to not like her, the same way she likes him. _How stupid could I be, thinking that the basketball captain could ever like me. I'm no one special. I'm just Gabriella Montez, the math geek. _Gabriella always imagined Troy being with another girl, it was like a nightmare to her. Now that her nightmare was arising into reality, she didn't know what else to think, what else to do.

Her pure new tears started to form into her eyes. She didn't bother to wipe them away, she just let them cascade down her soft, velvety face. Gabriella felt so tenderness, yet so much hurt inside of her. She was left heartbroken, and the only one that could repair her heart, is the one that injured it. She felt inconsolable, dejected, the two things she never wanted to feel. For once in her life, Gabriella's dreams, hopes, wishes and fantasies were all annihilated in one day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy didn't even get up from were he was sitting. How could he? He let the one person that he loved, leave without knowing the truth. He finally had a chance to tell Gabriella his true feelings for her, and he ruined it. He devastated any chance he had with Gabriella. _This very minute she's probably with Sonny, enjoying the time she's spending with him. If only that was me, instead of him. _Troy thought.Troy can finally admit to himself, that he lost Gabriella for good.

**A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter is short. I just wanted to get a chapter up by today. I know this chapter was supposed to have a fight in it, but I thought that's the best place to stop. The next chapter will pick up on the same day as this chapter and that's were the drama will begin. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and please keep on reviewing. Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean alot to me. **

Chapter 6 "I'll break up with her first"

Fifteen minutes through lunch wasn't really amusing to anyone. Everyone on the 'gang's' table was quiet, allay. Taylor noticed that Troy and Gabriella were as far apart from each other. They seemed so distance, which means one thing: something's wrong with them.

"So, Gabriella how was your day today?" Taylor asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"It was fine". Gabriella said, with no enthusiasm in her voice. This wasn't Gabriella. She was usually the one who was so sprightly. It was Gabriella's job to make everyone energetic and spry. Taylor would look at her and see something missing, something that looks and feels not right. Maybe it was Gabriella's smile that was always immovable on her face, or maybe it was her eyes; the way they'd always have contentment in them. And it will make you ecstasy just looking her bliss eyes. Maybe it was the fact that Gabriella just didn't look glee. Gabriella appeared to look depressing, cheerless, heartrending and it was exterminating Taylor inside.

"Gabriella, do you want to eat with me in the library?" Sonny asked, while coming towards the table.

"Ah……. Yeah, why not." Gabriella replied, she just wanted to be alone. Once Gabriella was out of sight, Troy let out a big sigh and kept his eyes to where Gabriella left. Taylor noticed this and said

"Okay Troy she's gone, so tell me what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Troy asked, playing with his food.

"Well, you're not talking, nor are your eating. Plus you look like someone just punched you on your face. Now tell me what's up?" A demanding Taylor said.

"Okay, I finally decided to tell Gabriella how I felt about her." Troy said, eradicating him that he has to retell what happened today.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? That's great." Taylor squealed.

"Yeah, well I thought so too. I started telling Gabriella that I liked this girl. I told her this girl is perfect for me. Gabriella, being clueless as to who I was talking about, practically told me to tell this girl how I really feel. So she thinks I like someone else."

"Ug! Troy! Why didn't you come to me first? First of all, you're supposed to tell Gabriella that you like her, and then you tell her why you like her so much." Taylor said, slapping herself mentally in the head; do to the fact that boys just know...nothing.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Troy asked.

"Troy, don't listen to Taylor. It's obvious that she doesn't know anything about the female mind. All you have to do is tell Gabriella you like her. Just straight out tell her. Who cares about telling her the mushy stuff." Chad said, putting himself in the conservation.

"Excuse me Chad! I know nothing about the female mind? How is that possible, when I'M A GIRL!" Taylor screamed at her boyfriend.

"Taylor, a girl doesn't scream at her precious boyfriend." Chad said, in a calm voice.

"Chad you know nothing about girls. NOTHING! Troy don't listen to this monkey. You do need to tell Gabriella the mushy stuff. It's what girls are dying to hear from their boyfriends." Taylor said, ignoring the African American.

"I didn't tell you the mushy stuff when I asked you to be my girlfriend." Chad said, defending himself.

"That's because you know nothing about the 'female mind' and you're stupid. So you're different." Taylor said, also preserving herself.

"Guys would you stop fighting? This is about me here! What do I do Taylor?" Troy said, frustrated at his friends.

"Troy, you'll think of something. You always do." Taylor and Chad said at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Library**

Gabriella and Sonny were sitting at the reading table, eating their lunches. Sonny noticed that Gabriella didn't say two words, since they first came here.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" Sonny asked, showing concern into his voice.

"Sonny... it's nothing. So could you stop asking me please?" Gabriella said, not knowing if she should really tell him what's wrong.

"Okay..." Sonny said, accepting her wishes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch was over, Sonny thought about putting his plan in action.

"Hey Chad!" Sonny said, even though it killed him to talk to a jock.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad said, wondering why this kid was talking to him?

"You know how Gabriella's locker is by mine?" Sonny asked.

"Ah... yeah". Chad said in a 'duh' tone voice.

"Well I was at my locker when Gabriella and Taylor were talking. Taylor said she's going to break up with you. She wantes someone more wiser, someone sensible." Sonny said, lying at every word he just said.

"WHAT! WHY? What did I do?" A shock Chad said.

"I don't know man, but I'm really sorry." Sonny said before walking off, having a wide, vice smile.

Anger and rage filled his whole body. '_Why would Taylor want to break up with me? I'm such a good boyfriend. I bet you it was that stupid fight we had at lunch. She said I wasn't smart enough for her. I'll show her who's smart.'_ Chad couldn't help but feel poignant and confused.

"Taylor can't break up with me, if I break up with her first." Chad said, so sure of himself.

**A/N: I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I don't know why, but I don't like it. I know there wasn't to much Troyella in her, but it's coming. Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update yesturday, being the summer, I had lots of things to do and there was no way I could have fit in a chapter. Apologies for that! Since today I really didn't do much (except watch the news on the Isreal and Lebanon attack) I decided to give you guys another chapter. So here's chapter 7... enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT**: Before you read this chapter just so you know, I call Ashley (captain cheerleader) stupid. This does not mean I think just because you're a cheerleader; then that signifies you're stupid. In this story Ashley just happens to be a cheerleader and she's stupid. Ok? Whoa! I just used the words cheerleader and stupid a lot of times in just that small paragraph. Lmao! Ok enough of my talking...

Chapter 7 "The worst day yet to come..."

Taylor was on her way to talk to Chad. She wanted to ask him if he had any idea how to get Gabriella and Troy together. Taylor was in desperate need of help. Her plan wasn't working at all. Even though Chad wasn't going to be much help to her, she still needed to try. After all, he is Troy's best friend. Best friends do come in handy, don't they? She needed to appraise every possibilities there were to get Troy and Gabriella together. If nothing worked to get the two love birds mutually, then Taylor couldn't do anything more, then let nature run its course.

"Sonny wait!" Taylor yelled, making Sonny stop walking down the hall and turn around to face her. _'What the hell does she want?'_ Sonny asked himself.

"Sonny, I'm supposed to meet Gabriella by her locker today because she and I are going to the mall. Can you please tell Gabriella to wait by her locker for five minutes? I really need to talk to Chad." Taylor said.

"No problem Taylor." Sonny said with a spacious smile.

"Thank you so much Sonny!" Taylor said while walking off to Chad's locker.

"Don't worry Taylor, I'll tell Gabriella to not wait for you." Sonny whispered, giving out a laugh.

Before Sonny went to find Gabriella, he decided to play a little with Troy's mind.

"Troy I just wanted to tell you that Gabriella is a wonderful kisser. We kissed the whole time at the library and it was magical." Sonny told Troy, lying through his grinned teeth.

Sonny just walked away leaving Troy standing in the middle of the hallway, while letting everything that Sonny just said sink in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabriella!" Sonny said leaning on her locker.

"Hey Sonny! Look I can't talk right now; I have to go with Taylor to the mall". Gabriella asked, gathering her stuff in a scuttle.

"Oh, Taylor just told me that she has to talk to Chad. She wants to spend sometime with him. She said wait by your locker for an hour or so." Sonny said lying once more.

"WHAT! An hour? How can I wait an hour by my locker? She's ditching me for her boyfriend? What, I can't ditch her, but she can ditch me? Ugh! Sometimes Taylor just thinks about no one else but herself." Gabriella screamed, anger building up in every inch of her body.

"Gabriella! Chill! We can go hang out or something. You want to go get ice cream? Who needs Taylor right now? We can both have fun together." Sonny said.

"I-I guess your right Sonny." Gabriella said calming down a bit. 'He's right. Who needs Taylor? It's obvious that she wants to hang out with her boyfriend, then her best friend.'

Gabriella and Sonny were walking out of the school when she seen Troy standing by his locker. Troy without thinking grabbed one of the cheerleaders and started kissing her. Ashley (captain cheerleader) enjoying every moment started kissing Troy back.

Gabriella dropped her books on the floor and couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she was experiencing. Troy was talking about Ashley, the cheerleader? He liked her. Out of the whole school Troy had to pick a cheerleader. Troy picked a cheerleader over Gabriella. He picked stupidity over brains. Gabriella felt tears arising into her eyes, but she didn't let them out. Gabriella couldn't let Troy think that this bothered her at all. Even though this was the worst sight Gabriella ever seen, she pretended not to care. Jealousy, anger, antagonism, sadness, frustration, confusion, and hatred fostered up into Gabriella's body all at once. She knew that her emotions couldn't get the best of her, nor could she say anything that she'll regret. Gabriella put her emotions at the back of her mind, she couldn't deal with them right now. The one thing that came to her mind is 'Two can play at this game'.

Gabriella, just like Troy grabbed Sonny and started kissing him. **(ExceptTroy did this to Ashley) **Sonny took every advantage of this moment. He pinned Gabriella to the lockers and started kissing her back. Everyone in the hallway were looking at the four kids, with wide eyes and shock expression written all over their faces. Troy and Ashley were 'making out' with each other, same with Gabriella and Sonny. No one expected this to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While this was occurring, Chad and Taylor went outside of the school and sat on the bench.

"Chad we really need to talk. This is important." Taylor said while sitting down. Sonny's words started ringing into Chad's ears. _'Taylor's going to breakup with you'. _This sentence kept on replaying into his mind over and over again.

"Before you say anything else Tay, I think... I think we should break up." Chad said. This was the hardest thing he ever had to stumble upon in his life.

"W-What? Why? Chad what did I do?" Taylor said, tears running down her face. She felt like a building just happened to hit her nurmerous times.

"Taylor I need someone who's at my level. You don't meet my needs". Chad said even though none of this was true. Taylor was the best thing that ever happened to Chad. Before Taylor penetrated his life, Chad's life was completely shattered, splintered. Through everyone else's eyes, they thought Chad had a perfect life. They thought he was ideal, just like his best friend, but that wasn't true. He always had something missing in his life. Something he needed to grasp, to clutch, but he didn't know what. The minute Taylor become Chad's girlfriend, he figured out that's all he needed; that's all he ever wanted. Since Taylor didn't feel the same way, the only choice Chad had, was to let her go. Even if it met his dreams would be crushed into billion of pieces. Chad had one tear descend down his cheek, but he wiped it away before Taylor could see it.

"I-I d-don't meet your n-needs?" Taylor managed to say through all her sobs. "If that's the way you feel, then fine w-were... were OVER!" Those two words 'were over' were the most hurtful, indignant words anyone has ever had to say, as well as hear. Taylor never thought she and Chad would ever have to go through those words. Taylor ran into the school; seeking comfort, consolation from her best friend, but what she saw harmed her more then she already was. Her two best friends, kissing, but not each other. This was the worst day for Gabriella, Troy, Chad and Taylor, thus this was just the beginning.

**A/N: Wow! Can you say drama? Lol. I was laughing while I was writing the kissing parts. I mean how funny can it be to see Troy kissing another girl other then Gabriella, same for Gabriella kissing Sonny? The only reason Troy kissed Ashley was because Sonny said Gabriella kissed him. So he wanted to get back at her. The only reasonGabriella kissed Sonny was because she saw Troy kissing Ashley. Get it? Don't worry this IS a Troyella story. I wouldn't write anything other then that. **

**Chad broke up with Taylor because he thought Taylor was going to break up with him, when she said "Chad we need to talk". If anyone's confused with anything, just tell me in the review. Other then that R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Fighting, fighting and more fighting."

Gabriella pulled away from Sonny and ran out of the school, Taylor following behind her. This has to be the most embarrassing moment for Gabriella. She had no idea why she kissed Sonny in front of everyone. The obvious reason would be that she kissed him to make Troy jealous. Maybe that was the reason, but it wasn't the only one. Maybe Gabriella kissed Sonny because she wanted to see if there were any sparks, any fireworks that would develop inside of her. She wanted to feel like she was in herown little world, when she was kissing Sonny. She wanted to open her eyes and look at him as ifthis was the best thing she ever experienced. She wantedto be able to tell herself that 'this feels right'. The truth was, she felt nothing.

"Gabriella wait up!" Taylor shouted running after Gabriella.

"Go away Taylor! Don't you have better things to do, like hang around with your boyfriend?" Gabriella bawled back.

"I would if I had a boyfriend." Taylor said quietly, but Gabriella heard every word.

"What?" Gabriella asked turning around to face her best friend.

"Chad broke up with me." Taylor said, tearing up again.

"Taylor I'm so sorry I didn't know. Why did he break up with you?" Gabriella said; her eyes filled with sympathy.

"He said I don't meet his needs." Gabriella gave her friend a warming hug. Portentous that she's here for her.

"Taylor he's a jerk. You're everything a guy wants. You don't need Chad." Gabriella said looking at Taylor straight at her eyes.

"Thanks Gabriella, for everything. You're a great friend." Taylor said, feeling a little better.

"Hey what are friends for?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok now that were done with my problem, let's go to yours. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING KISSING SONNY?" Taylor screamed, remembering why she followed Gabriella in the first place.

"I saw Troy kissing Ashley, so I don't know. I freaked out and kissed Sonny."

"Which is why I want to know why Troy was kissing Ashley? Gross! Does he even know where her mouth has been in?" Taylor asked disgusted.

"He likes Ashley, so let's just drop the subject please!" Gabriella said, not wanting to think about this anymore.

"Okay, Gabriella. How about this; since me and you are bumped out today, you can sleep over my house and will eat lots of ice cream and watch corny movies. How does that sound?" Taylor asked.

"It sounds like a good idea." Gabriella replied.

"Well of course, when are my ideas not a good one?" Taylor said in a 'duh' tone voice.

"Taylor, can I talk to you for two minutes alone?" Sharpay said, appearing out of no where with Kelsi right behind her.

"Uh…. Yeah sure. Gabriella, I'll be right back." Taylor said walking a few inches away from Gabriella.

"Did you see the make out session today in the hallways?" Sharpay asked, lowering her voice so Gabriella couldn't hear.

"Yes I did." Taylor simply said.

"Okay so what are we going to do? There is no way Troy and Gabriella are going to get together if there in this situation."

"I don't know what to do. Why are you asking me?" Taylor asked.

"Well this is your fault." Sharpay said.

"My fault! Are you crazy, how is this my fault?"

"You're the one that told Gabriella to be with Sonny. HELLO! Don't you remember?" Sharpay said, knocking her fist on her head.

"Look, everything will work out. Okay? Just leave Gabriella's and Troy's problems alone." Taylor said.

"So you make a mistake and you don't even bother tofix it?" Kelsi butted in.

"Sharpay, Kelsi, I said if none of my plans don't work, then will let nature take it's place."

"I can't believe I even considered any of your plans. Your stupid do you know that?" Sharpay said.

"Your calling my stupid? I AM A 4.0 STUDENT YOU RETARD." Taylor yelled at her 'so called friend'.

"Don't call me a retard. After all, I am Sharpay you know!" Sharpay snapped back.

"Oh I'm sorry, everyone bow down to the ice queen. I don't even know why I became friends with DRAMA FREAKS". Taylor said,referringto Sharpay and Kelsi.

I don't know why I became friends with a NERD!" Kelsi and Sharpay shouted back.

"Well then I guess were not friends." Taylor said turning around to walk away.

"Yeah... I guess were not". Sharpay whispered to herself; turning the other way. Kelsi staying close behind her.

"What was that all about?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Looks like were not friends with them anymore. They don't want to hang out with us 'geeks' anymore." Taylor sadly said.

"Taylor what is going on here? Were both fighting with Troy and Chad. Now Sharpay and Kelsi?" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella maybe we weren't meant to be friends with them. We all have our different clicks. Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke are the jocks. Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi are the drama kids. You and I are the geeks. It's where we all belong. We should have never hung out with them in the first place." Taylor said, not knowing if what she was saying was true.

"I guess your right Tay." Gabriella said, giving her a weak smile. Both of them thinking the same thing 'Atleast we have each other'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay was walking home, when she bumped into Zeke.

"Hey Sharapy!" Zeke said.

"Hi Zeke." Sharpay said; not being her usual self. Zeke noticed this.

"What's wrong Sharapy?"

"Nothing is wrong. Really! Hey do you want to hang out today?"

"I'm sorry Shar, I can't. I have baking class. How about tomorrow?" Zeke asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow I have vocal lessons." Sharpay said.

"Is singing all you care about? I mean we don't even get to spend time with each other because your always singing." Zeke said angirly.

"Excuse me? I only think about singing? What about you? You always have to bake." Sharpay said.

"Baking is very important. FOOD IS WHAT KEEPS YOU ALIVE". Zeke shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME. Plus singing is important too. Without music you could die." Sharpay said, surprised that Zeke even had a temper.

"YOU'RE YELLING AT ME TOO!" How the hell could you die without music?"

"Without music you'll get bored. People die out of boredom you know!"

"Sharpay shut up!" Was all Zeke could think of to say.

"I can't believe I even went out with you. Were so over." Sharpay said, while stomping on Zeke's foot and running away.

"OW THAT HURT. YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER." Zeke bellowed, touching his hurt foot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny was watching everything in the bushes. "Three couples down. One more to go". Sonny said, walking away.

**A/N: Thank you sooooooo much for the wonderful reviews from the previous chapter. All I have to say is R&R! Oh and I'm thinking of doing a one-shot, but I have no idea what to write about. Any ideas? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm really sorry that I didn't update for a while. I had this chapter doen yesturday, but the site wouldn't let em put it yup. Anyways here's chapter 9. Thanks for the AWSOME reviews!**

**Important: **Just know that sixth hour the whole gang is there. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Shapray, Ryan, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi are inthe sameclass. As well as our new characters, which are Sonny and Ashley.

Chapter 9 "Feeling so empty, yet it really isn't." 

Before school started, Sonny went to the gym; where he seen Jason shooting some hoops.

"Hey Jason right?" Sonny asked

"Yeah……. So what's up?" Jason replied.

"Well I seen your girlfriend Kelsi flirting with Ryan. She was really close to him, as if they were going to kiss or something". Sonny lied. **(No surprise there Lol)**

"WHAT! I knew she had a thing for him." Jason said, antagonism overflowing him.

"Sorry man". With that Sonny left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked inside of the school. She couldn't believe the sight that was right in front of her. The popular crowd and geek crowd were segregated from left to right. It was as if history was repeating itself again. It was just like the blacks separated from the whites, but this was different. It was the populardeparted from the geeks. Gabriella didn't want this to happen. This was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Gabriella finally found a school that accepted her for herself. They didn't care if she was a 'math freak'. What they cared about was what's inside of her, rather then what's outside of her. In East High popular and geeks didn't come out of the student's mouth, until now. Everything changed, and not for the better. It's really amusing how one fight, can lead to the whole school fighting. What's even more comical is that fights can turn the school upside down.

"Taylor what is going on?" Gabriella asked her friend once she seen her.

"I have no idea Gabriella. One thing is no one is talking to each other and I don't know why." Taylor responded.

"This does not look to good." Gabriella said examining the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch!**

Lunch came by rather quickly. Gabriella sat next to the decathlon team, while Troy and Chad, Zeke and Jason sat next to their basketball crew. Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi sat at their usual drama table. Everyone yet again, was separated into their own groups.

Once Gabriella sat down on her table, she couldn't help but feel so empty, so vacant. Shefelt something missing, but she didn'tknow what.Usually Troy would be sitting next to her, but this time was different. She sat by only one person she cared for, which was Taylor. Don't get her wrong; Gabriella didn't mind sitting by the decathlon students, but that was it. They are only the decathlon people, there not her real friends, not her friends that always make her laugh, not her friends that always know what to say to her, not her friends that will always be on her side. Gabriella really did miss her friends and she wanted them back. If only she knew how.

Gabriella looked around the lunch room; every student waswith their clicks. She couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. People were all staring at their lunches, rather then talking or gossiping. Was this normal? Was a lunch room filled with kids supposed to be so calm? Even though the lunch room was filled with students; to everyone else it still felt bare, as if nothing or no one was there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sixth Period: History Class!**

"Alright class does anyone know who Rosa Parks?" Ms. Jacob; the history teacher asked. Gabriella, Taylor and Sonny were the only ones that raised their hands.

"Okay what about Gabriella."

"Rosa Parks is an African American woman who fought for her rights."

"Very good Gabriella". Ms. Jacob complemented.

"Ms. Jacob why do you even pick Gabriella, Taylor or Sonny to give you an answer? I mean it's obvious that they'll always get the answer right." Sharpay said.

"If she picked you or anyone else, then you'll just always get it wrong." Taylor responded.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Sharpay asked angry.

"Wow you finally realized it." Taylor screamed.

"Girls stop fighting." Gabriella yelled.

"Oh Gabriella told you girls to stop, you better listen. I mean she does seem to own this school." Kelsi butted in, being sarcastic.

"Oh I'm sorry Kelsi did you say something? Its funny how you're always quiet and now look at you, you talk more then that blond over there." Gabriella said pointing to Sharpay, while sticking up for herself; as well as sticking up for her best friend.

"Don't talk to Kelsi that way!" Sharpay said.

"Taylor we better watch out, the bad side of Sharpay is coming out. Everyone protect your selves." Gabriella said, while Taylor gave her a high five.

"Sharpay you probably shouldn't talk to Taylor, I mean you're probably not smart enough to talk to her. Taylor does like to only hang out withelegant people." Chad said.

"Oh and no one should talk to you, they might not met your needs. Plus you probably don't even know what elegant means." Taylor said.

"Taylor go fall off a cliff." Chad said.

"Chad here's ten dollars, go get a haircut. Taylor said.

"Oh my god this is really funny." Said a laughing Sonny.

"Oh Mr. Big shot has something to say." Troy said, referring to Sonny.

"Is Troy Bolton really upset that he didn't get the girl? I'm really sorry Troy. I really am." Sonny said, not showing any signs of sympathy.

"SHUT UP!" Troy said getting up ready to kill the guy.

"Troy calm down!" Kelsi said.

"Kelsi mind your own business. Why don't you go flirt with Ryan. Oh wait! Maybe you guys can throw your hats around." Jason said.

"Jason don't talk to my girl like that." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay don't talk to my boy like that. Why don't you go make out with your pink microphone?" Zeke shouted.

"Why don't you go bake something? By the way your cookies are nasty. I was just being nice when I said they were delicious." Sharpay shouted back.

"Guys could you like totally stop fighting. You're ruining my peace." Ashley said.

"Oh the slut cheerleader has something to say. Huh?" Gabriella said, eyeing Ashley.

"Excuse me! Why don't you just shut up geek?" Ashley said.

"Gabby please shut this idiot up! Her voice is killing me." Taylor said, referring to Ashley.

"If her voice will kill you then fine, Ashley keep talking." Chad interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry Chad was I talking to you?" Taylor said.

"Guys just stop fighting." Troy screamed loud enough for the class to hear.

"Troy why don't you just go make out with her cheerleader freak." Gabriella said.

"Why don't you go kiss that Sonny nerd?" Troy responded.

"OK EVERYONE STOP IT RIGHT NOW". Ryan screamed. Everyone just looked at him. "You guys were not solving anything if were fighting. Look, obviously right now we need some time away from each other. Maybe that's not a bad idea." Ryan said.

"Yeah maybe that is what we need." Gabriella said, while the bell rang.

Gabriella said byeto Taylor and walked home by herself. She couldn't think of anything else, but how her friends turned into her enemies in just a matter of day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "To be myself"

The next day wasn't any better then yesterday. The day was still filled with resentment, hatred and abhorrence. They all acted as if they never hang out with each other, as if they never knew each other, as if they were never friends. It was the time were everyone finally realized that there's a fine line between popularity and geeks.

It was after school and Gabriella wasn't ready to go home just yet. She sat on the staircase; looking at the halls, the empty halls that were once filled with students fifteen minutes ago, and now she was left alone. She started thinking about why were there clicks? Was it to make people feel bad? Was it so you could hang with people one of your kind? Was it because that's the way it should be? These questions formed into Gabriella's mind, as if there were seeking for some answers. Gabriella continued to think, while the one word passed her mind; 'popularity'.

Popularity- what a strong, yet weak word. What is popularity? What's the meaning of being popular? Is it the fact that you're loved by the students that attend the school, or does it mean that you're above everyone else? But the one question that's been laying on Gabriella's mind, the moment she discovered; exposed the word popular is how do you become popular? Maybe the way to become popular is to interact, interrelate with others.

Gabriella was popular once, but that all faded away the instant students started realizing who she really was. Her appearance as being the 'math girl' was soon stuck into people's mind and for that, they now think of her as 'the geek'. The one thing that she has been all her life, until she came here. She finally had the chance, opportunity, to feel how it feels to become popular. Gabriella wasn't going to lie; it was a really good feeling. The way people look up to you; the way people treat you like a queen; the way people want to be you. Sure, being popular has its advantages, but at the same time it has its disadvantages. Those disadvantages make you rethink; make you see the reason not to become popular.

The only reason Gabriella ever became popular was because of Troy. The students at East High never liked Gabriella because she sings, nor did they like Gabriella because of who she is; they liked her because she shared a special connection with Troy. If it wasn't for Troy, Gabriella would have never been noticed by the students at East High. But that was it, the fights, the resentment between Gabriella and her friends, made her realize that she doesn't want to be popular. It too much pressure for her. Always trying to be perfect, always trying to be nice to everyone, always trying to be someone else, but yourself. Gabriella never asked for this. She never wanted to be in with the crowed. She never wanted the special attention. She wanted to be able to not be afraid to act or be like herself.

The one thing Gabriella never wanted to happen; was to become popular off of someone else. She wanted to become popular because of who she is. Not because of whom she hangs out with.

"Hey Gabriella". Taylor said, coming out of no where and drifting Gabriella away from her thoughts.

"Hey Taylor. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I was going to go home, but then I found a letter in my locker. It's from Ryan; he wants me and you to meet him in the theater room right now." Taylor said while Gabriella read the letter.

"What does he want?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out. So come on!" Taylor said, while dragging Gabriella to the theater room. Once Gabriella and Taylor made there way to the theater room, confusion filled their entire body. The 'gang' was there sitting down, obviously waiting for them.

"Ryan what's going on?" Sharpay asked, while Gabriella and Taylor took seats far away from the rest of them.

"Okay, now that we have everyone here. It's time to get everything straitened out." Ryan said. Everyone else just looked at him; do to the fact if this situation was ever going to get straitened out.

**A/N: You don't know how sorry I am that I didn't update. It took me a REALLY long time to get this chapter together. I know what's going to happen, but I just didn't know how to put it all together. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, do to the fact that nothing really happens, but it was kind of a filler. Next chapter hopefully will be up soon. Thanks again for the magnificent reviews! Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for a few days. I really have been busy and I haven't had any real quiet time to type another chapter. But here I am updating another chapter. I really am proud of this chapter, because it turned out how I wanted it. **

Chapter 11 "Is our friendship strong enough to hold on?"

"Okay, now that we have everyone here. It's time to get everything straighten out." Ryan said. Everyone else just looked at him; do to the fact if this situation was ever going to get straitened out.

"Ryan what are you talking about?" Taylor asked, while everyone else were nodding their heads.

"Guys, don't act like nothings wrong. Were all in a fight and things need to be solved?" Ryan stated.

"Ryan we don't owe you anything. I'm leaving." Chad said, while getting up from his seat.

"CHAD SIT DOWN NOW!" Ryan screamed; surprising everyone and also scaring a poor Chad. Chad did as what he was told, obviously terrified to what Ryan would do next.

"People were going to figure this out whether you guys like it or not." Ryan said more calmly this time. "Now let's start with Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella why are you mad at Troy?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not mad at Troy. I just saw him kiss Ashley and I don't know I guess…… I guess I got jealous." Gabriella said nervously. Even though right now she really thought it wasn't a good time to tell Troy how she felt; she had no other choice. It was now or never.

For the first time this week, Troy's face lit up. Gabriella being jealous because he was with another girl couldn't have made Troy any happier.

"Okay, Troy why are you mad at Gabriella?" Ryan asked Troy the same question.

"Well, Sonny told me that he and Gabriella kissed in the library. I guess I got jealous too." Troy blurted out.

"WHAT!" Gabriella screamed. Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "I did not kiss him in the library. That….. that lying scum."

"So the only reason you guys are fighting is because of Sonny. Very interesting might I add." Ryan said.

"Now let's go to Taylor and Chad. Taylor, why are you and Chad fighting?"

"Chad broke up with me." Taylor said quietly, not wanting to retell the horrible moment.

"Chad why the HELL did you break up with Taylor?" Ryan said antagonism filling up into his eyes.

I-I broke up with her because Sonny said he overheard Taylor saying that she was going to break up with me." Chad said, still scared of Ryan.

"WHAT!" Taylor screamed just like Gabriella did earlier. "I was not going to break up with you anytime soon. Sonny was just lying." Taylor told Chad.

"Very interesting, yet again Sonny had something to do with you're relationship." Ryan said.

"Let's go to Kelsi and Jason. Kelsi?" Ryan said not bothering to ask her the question; she was bond to already know the query.

"I don't know why, but Jason thinks I'm flirting with you."

"WHAT!" Ryan screamed just like the two other girls. "Jason me and Kelsi do not flirt with each other. I mean ew she's been my friend for years, I don't like her that way.

"Excuse me! What's so 'ew' about liking me?" Kelsi asked.

"Kelsi I liked you better when you didn't talk too much." Ryan said.

"Guys stop! Look the only reason I accused Kelsi of flirting with you was because Sonny said he seen you." Jason said.

"Hmmm again, Sonny was involved with you're relationship." Ryan said.

"Jason you should have trusted me. I would never flirt with anyone but you." Kelsi told her boyfriend sincerely.

"Okay let's go to Sharpay and Zeke. Sis?"

"Zeke said music isn't important." Sharpay said.

"Oh no you didn't! Boy, how can you think music isn't important?" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan chill, I was just mad that Sharpay wouldn't hang out with me." Zeke said, defending himself.

"Okay guys, three out of the four relationships had something to do with Sonny. Now if Sonny didn't but in, you'd be still talking to each other right now. Don't you guys see? This whole thing was just a misunderstanding. So get up hug, make out what ever gets you guys to stop fighting." Ryan said. He thought that everyone by know would have got up and said they were sorry, but astoundingly no one did. Ryan gave a puzzled look. _Why is everyone still sitting down?_ He asked himself.

"What's the problem now?" Ryan said irritated.

"Ryan do you except us to just get up, hug everyone and just forget this ever happened?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes!" Ryan said raising his eyebrow.

"It's not that easy Ryan. We've spent a whole week fighting and as if we didn't know each other. I don't know about anyone else, but I felt like maybe hanging out with them just caused too much problems for me. I'm better off with the decathlon team." Gabriella said; dropping her head down.

"W-What? Gabriella, what are you saying?" Ryan asked.

"She's saying exactly what everyone else feels. The geeks, the drama club and the popular group just don't get along with each other. Were to different Ryan." Troy said, answering for Gabriella.

"Yeah, maybe all we ever needed was to be in our own group. Just like how it was in the beginning of the year." Sharpay said.

"So were ending the way we started?" Ryan asked. Everyone nodded their heads, signifying a yes.

"What were just going to throw our friendship away, because you guys supposedly think were too different to hang out?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan it has always been like this. Yes we had fun when we hung out, but now we all finally opened our eyes and realized that we don't belong with each other. I mean Ryan do you know why me and Sharpay are fighting? It's because we don't agree on things. Look I understand that Chad and I breaking up was a misunderstanding, but none of us did anything to solve our problem. We just broke up and acted like we didn't care for each other." Taylor said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ryan how do we know that were not going to get into fights again? I mean I can't take the heartbreak anymore. I can't go to sleep every night and get afraid that I might get into a fight with you guys the next day. I don't want to cry myself to sleep; I don't want to have my best friend cry over a boy. I just don't want to get hurt anymore." Gabriella said, tears also overflowing her eyes.

The day has finally come, everyone comprehending what has been there all along. Everyone acting as if their friendship meant nothing to them, but in the inside it meant everything. No one knows how hard it is to let go of the people you love the most, but once reality gets in the way; you have nothing to do but to let reality take over you're life.

"Gabriella you're bond to get hurt. Whether you like it or not everyone gets hurt. You can't just crawl into a ball and act like nothing is wrong. Life may be cruel sometimes, and you may feel like you can't grasp your life. But that's why you need you're friends; to cope with you when you get hurt." Ryan said while laying his hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"But what if you're hurt because of you're friends? Then who do you turn to? Sometimes it's easier to just..." Gabriella said.

"Just what? Is it easier to just walk away; runaway from you're problems Gabriella? Or is it easier to ignore, disregard you're friends? Gabs, we might get into fights, but don't you guys think that our friendship is strong to hold on?" Ryan asked, making everyone stare at him. No one said a word; Ryan took this as a sign that no one knew that answer to his question. Ryan got up and left, slamming the door right behind him; leaving everyone wondering if he was right.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 11. I really hope this was a satisfying chapter for you guys. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for: Troyella moments. There is a Troyella moment through out the chapter, with a twist added to it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 "Difference might be a pessimistic word, but it doesn't affect our friendship."

Everyone stayed at their normal spots, no one moved, nor did anyone speak. Everyone was into deep thinking, all of them thinking the exact same thing. Ryan's question plastered into everyone's mind, 'Is our friendship strong enough to hold on?' They all wanted the answer, but they didn't have it. They didn't know if their friendship was burly to clasp on to, but the only way to find out is to take a risk. Take a chance at being friends again, and even though they might get into more fights; they needed to know that in the end it will all work out.

Silent filled the room for about fifteen minutes and to make matters into worse, it wasn't a contented silent. The quietness had everyone in the room fed up. They wanted to speak with each other, but no words were coming out of their mouths.

"Gabriella let's go." Taylor whispered to her friend. She couldn't bear to be in this room anymore. She had to go, leave somewhere, anywhere but here.

"Okay." Was all Gabriella had said. Gabriella and Taylor stood up from their seats and walked towards the door, Troy seen this and immediately got up.

"Gabriella, Taylor wait!" Troy shouted making the two girls turn around. Both girls were just staring at him.

"What do you want Troy?" Gabriella said calmly.

"Look, Gabby, Taylor we need to work things out. We can't do that if you guys aren't here." Troy said.

"We stayed here for twenty minutes and no one said anything. What makes you think everyone is going to speak now?" Taylor said eyeing him completely.

"Fine Taylor leave! Go, absentee from this! Do what you want to do, do what makes you happy, but just answer this. Are you ready to let this friendship go? Are you ready to leave that door and never turn you're back again? Are you ready to walk Monday morning into school and see the tension and awkward atmosphere between us? If you're ready to face these challenges, then fine leave." Troy said while staring at Taylor; searching for any evidence that would lead to what her decision would be.

Unexpectedly, Taylor walked back to her normal seat and sat down. A smile crept up into Troy's face, he came through to her, and his word's actually meant something to Taylor. Troy drifted away from his thoughts and focused his eyes on Gabriella. She was still standing by the door, not even bothering to follow Taylor.

"Gabriella, what's you're choice?" Troy asked the brunet hair-headed girl.

"I guess I'll sit down too." Gabriella said sitting next to Taylor.

"Okay now that we still have everyone's here. What are we going to do?" Troy asked his friends.

"Well dude we have a decision, we either leave now and not solve anything, or we don't leave and we solve our problems." Chad answered his best friend.

"Okay I'm thinking that since everyone stayed, we all want to solve our problems, correct?" Troy asked everyone in the room. They all nodded their heads.

"Troy what are we going to do? Where entirely too different." Sharpay pointed out.

"Sharpay you're right. We are different, but that's what makes us special. We all get to experience each other's opinions, estimations, views and beliefs on different things. At first I thought that I didn't need you guys, I was just fine with having Taylor by my side; nevertheless I couldn't have been more wrong. I do need you, all of you, because I couldn't live without you guys. The way you boys always are there to protect us girls; and the way you girls are always there on my side whenever I need you. You're all my second family and I don't want to lose any of you." Gabriella said perfectly and emotionally. Everyone looked at her tears in their eyes, not just the girls and even the boys. The tears implied that they all cared for one another.

None of them couldn't take this any longer; they all gave each other group hugs, wanting to stay like this forever. Once they pulled apart they all started laughing, acting as if this was the first time they ever laughed.

"So are we friends again?" Chad asked.

"No." Gabriella said. Everyone looked at her with perplexity.

"Were best friends." She finished it off. Everyone looked at her and hugged the small brunet girl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the outside of the theater room, Ryan was listening to everything that just occurred. _The gang is finally back together._ Ryan said to himself, with a wide smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriella, can I talk to you please?" Troy asked.

"Yeah sure!"

"Maybe we should go somewhere else. Let's go outside of the room." Troy suggested, as Gabriella was following him. Everyone else in the gang looked at them with confused looks and also with hope into their eyes.

"Gabriella remember when I talked to you on the roof top?" Troy asked, right when they were outside.

"Y-Yes" Gabriella said, not wanting to recall the moment. The time she cried herself to sleep that day; the time all her hopes of Troy ever liking her vanished away.

"You know the girl that I told you about? The girl that I really liked, possibly even loved?" Troy asked.

"Troy yes I remember it all."

"T-That g-girl I was t-talking about was……….was y-you." Troy apprehensively said. Gabriella's brown eyes were wide within the second he said the word 'you'. So many emotions stirred into Gabriella's body. She was mad; mad to the fact that she didn't stay long enough that day, for him tell her it was her all along. She was upset; upset that she ever got into a fight with him in the first place. She was happy; happy that she finally had Troy admit his feelings for her. He didn't just say that he liked her; he said that he loved her. That one word that makes every girl's world, dreams, and fantasy appear into authenticity.

Troy waited impatiently for her to say something, anything. He didn't have any regrets; any qualms about saying how he felt about this one unique girl. He wanted to tell Gabriella the truth, and that was exactly what he had done.

"Gabriella, I know you might not feel the same way, but that's how I feel. You're gorgeous, smart, an awesome person to be around and you're just too ideal. You're perfect in anything and everything you do. The way you smile, wow no words could describe the way you make me feel when I see you're smile. I love hearing you laugh, because that's the one thing that makes me laugh. Gabriella you're the first thing I think about when I wake up, and you're the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I just wanted you to know this." Troy said eyeing the love of his life. He put his heart out to her, and the only thing he wanted in return, was for her to do the same. Doubts and worries filled into every inch into his body, as he was waiting helplessly.

Gabriella literally couldn't move. No muscle in her body would attempt to move. Everything that Troy just told her began to sink smoothly into her. She would be jumping up and down right now, but for some reason she didn't, maybe it was because she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"I guess you might want to go back to Sonny now. Huh?" Troy asked, looking straight at her. She didn't say a word after he said all this to her, Troy took this as a sign that she didn't like him back.

"What makes you think that?" Gabriella said, finally saying something.

"Well you didn't tell me anything and you probably want someone perfect for you. Sonny; he's smart, he has so much in common with you and not to mention you girls think he's cute. You want someone at you're league and I respect that. I'm just some popular jock."

"Troy you're not just some popular jock. You're so much more then that. You're a wonderful best friend, you make me laugh all the time, you're fun to be around and all the things you feel about me; I feel the same way about you." Gabriella said.

"But I can't be perfect like how Sonny is. You deserve someone who's perfect."

"Troy I don't care if you're not perfect. Heck, Troy no is perfect. I like you for you and that's all that matters." Gabriella said moving closer to Troy.

"I-I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you too Troy." Gabriella said smoothly. Finally the three words Troy has been longing to hear.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Troy asked Gabriella, even though they pledged their love to each other, he still thought it was proper to ask. Troy thought Gabriella would instantly say yes, but to his surprise she went back to her 'silent ways'.

"T-Troy I'm sorry but……………. I can't be you're girlfriend." Gabriella managed to say. These words felt as though Troy got slapped numerous of times.

**A/N: Dun dun dun haha how evil am I? Leaving you with such a cliffy. I wonder why Gabriella said no. Wait to find out in the next chapter. Meanwhile please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sadly this will be the last chapter. I thought it was time for an end. Will it be a joyful ending or a heartbreaking ending? Read to find out!**

**Important: **This will be the last chapter. (Sniff) Oh and today is a Friday in this chapter, for the ones who didn't know.

Chapter 13 "Our love can never be shattered."

"T-Troy I'm sorry but…………. I can't be you're girlfriend." Gabriella managed to say. These words felt as though Troy got slapped numerous of times. This was the first time Troy has ever been rejected. Him; the basketball superstar has never been turned down by a girl, and it sure hurt him like hell. Gabriella said that she loved him, so why isn't she accepting the right to be his girlfriend? So many questions rattled into Troy's head, rummaging, seeking for some counters. Troy looked up at Gabriella, sorrow crammed into his eyes, and Gabriella couldn't abide to look at them any longer, so she looked away.

"But why Gabriella?" Troy asked inaudibly. She could sense the disappointment in his voice, but afar disappointment; distress.

"Troy I just c-can't." Gabriella said. Should she tell Troy the reason she didn't want to be his girlfriend? Don't get her wrong, Gabriella meant what she said about loving Troy, but beyond those feelings was arrogance. Gabriella didn't want to be popular because of Troy. Now, if this 'freaky math girl' was Troy's girlfriend what would students at East High think of her? They would think the same thing of Gabriella the moment she sang with Troy. They would think of her as the queen of East High **only** because she was Troy's girlfriend. Gabriella didn't want facilitate from someone for her to become admired. She wanted to become trendy because of who she is, of what she is cable of doing.

"Gabriella there has to be a reason. You said that you love me or were you just playing with my feelings?" Troy said, his voice seeming tense.

"Troy you know I wouldn't play with you're feelings. If I become you're girlfriend what would people at school think of me?" Gabriella asked, giving in.

"They would like you Gabby." Troy said, not getting the point.

"Exactly, they'd like me because I'm you're girlfriend. Troy I don't want them to like me because I'm with you. I want them to like me as an own individual." Gabriella said, but she couldn't help but think if she was being selfish. Gabriella was never to put her feelings before others, she'd always consider people's feelings first. She couldn't imagine how hurt Troy must feel right now.

"Gabriella since when do you care about what other people think?" Gabriella looked at him with astound eyes. He was right. When did Gabriella ever heed what other people think? She's been depending on herself all her life, why change now? Gabriella looked at Troy, as if the answer to his inquiry was written on his face.

"I don't know Troy; I guess East High misused me." Was the only thing Gabriella could think of saying.

"Gabriella I love you because of you, and so does our friends. Who cares about the rest of them?" Troy said putting his hand on her cheek.

"Troy but what if we break up, the whole school would be against me." Gabriella said making up another excuse.

"Gabriella were not even together yet and you're already doubting our relationship?" Troy sternly said.

"No Troy I'm not; I'm just thinking of the possibilities." Gabriella said putting her head down and looking at her feet. Troy pulled her face up to look at him.

"No Gabriella you're only caring about whether you get hurt or not. Gabriella I will never, I repeat never hurt you." Troy said as sincere as he possibly could.

"Troy I know you won't hurt me, but what if we both decided that being friends is a way better idea." Gabriella said.

"Then our friendship won't be ruined, so there would be no reason for the whole school to hate you." Troy said while giving out a laugh.

"I guess your right Troy. I'm sorry for ever telling you this." Gabriella said giving him a half hearted smile.

"No need to be sorry Gabriella. So Gabriella would you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked once more this time with more confidence.

"Hmmmm I have to think about it." Gabriella said, itching her head; indicating that she's thinking.

"Really? Well then I guess I'll leave and let you think then." Troy said turning around, knowing that Gabriella was joking.

"No wait! I made my decision and I would love to go out with you. Only because you're in desperate need of a girlfriend." Gabriella said while sniggering.

"Gabriella, do you know what you get when you mess with me?" Troy said getting closer to Gabriella.

"No." Gabriella gave him a puzzled look. Troy got out his hands and started tickling her. She laughed harder and harder each time he'd tickle her. She fell down not able to control her laughs, while Troy was still prickling the poor innocent girl.

"Okay Troy….. I'm sorry……. I won't mess……. with you anymore." Gabriella said in between breaths of giggles. Troy stopped tickling her and before you knew it Troy was on top of Gabriella. Both of them looking at each other, and not taking their gaze off of one another. Gabriella could feel Troy's heated breath on her cheeks, and as well as Troy could feel Gabriella's. The feeling of both their bodies intertwined with one another, sent chills through every aspect of their bodies. Troy took this as an advantage to go ahead and kiss her, but before he could do so; he felt Gabriella's soft, yielding lips interlocked with his. The kiss was mild, nonetheless it was inconceivable. It sent voltage gushing through their bodies. The kiss wasn't any kiss any of them ever experienced. It was something Gabriella imagined, dreamed her first kiss would be; and even though this wasn't Gabriella's first kiss, it still felt better then her reverie. Gabriella did kiss Sonny, but she felt nothing with him; where when it came to Troy she felt everything. His pliable tender lips, his gentle way of kissing her and not wanting to make Gabriella feel uncomfortable. They both felt as though they were in their own little world, where only they subsisted. Neither Gabriella nor Troy wanted to let go because the instant they do; the feeling that they'd been yearning to feel, would fade away. Every second was exquisite, yet every trice was perfect.

After what felt like ages, Gabriella and Troy pulled apart gasping for air. Gabriella looked at Troy and beamed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" She asked him, while she gave out a pant.

"I can say the same thing." Troy said.

"FINALLY!" The 'gang' screamed, while the peeked their heads through the door. Perceptibly, they've been listening the whole time. Troy got up from the floor and extended his hand out to help Gabriella.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Gabriella asked, while she was straightening out her clothes.

"Long enough, oh my God I'm just so happy that you guys are finally together. Now we can all go on dates together. Oh this is going to be so much fun." Taylor squealed to her best friend.

"What about Ryan?" Gabriella asked, observing Sharpay.

"Ryan has been having a crush on this girl form our drama club. I'm sure we can hook them to up." Sharpay suspiciously said.

"Let's save that until Monday, I think we had enough drama for one day." Gabriella said as everyone agreed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Taylor asked the gang as they were heading outside, Ryan joined them as well.

"Maybe we should go see a movie today." Chad suggested.

"No I think we should go to the mall." Taylor said.

"Movies!" Chad argued.

"Mall!" Taylor quarreled back.

"Guys why don't we go to the movies first and then we'll go to the mall. Just don't fight please." Gabriella advocated.

"Sounds good to me." Tory said putting a shielding arm around his girlfriend.

"Gabriella thank god we have you here." Sharpay said as she embraced her friend.

"I'm glad to be here." Gabriella replied. The nine friends continued to walk with each other, all thankful to be friends again.

Were all finally back together; through some hardships of course. I guess I didn't know how much I missed my friends, until they were essentially gone. I spent a whole week not talking to any of them, and let me tell you it was the worst week off my life. Friends are not something that you should take advantage of, because you'll always lament it at the end. Friends are always going to be there for you and even though you think you don't need their help, believe me, you do. We might all be diverse, view thinks differently, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that you care for each other, and you can intercom anything that passes you're life.

Before I came to East High, my heart was so empty; thirsty for friends. My life was so much dim. East High has changed me for the better. I've learned to interrelate with other students, and I've learned to open up; let out my feelings. The dark elevation of my life is soon to be faded away, because it's filled with love. As long as I, Gabriella Montez has friends like I do now; I'll be able to do attain; achieve anything.

_Everyone is special in their own way. We make each other strong (each other strong.) Were not the same, were different in a good way. Together is where we belong._

**A/N: Well that's it. I had so many ideas for the way the ending should be, but I thought this was the best. Ultimately, Troy and Gabriella are mutually. You don't know how much I've enjoyed writing this story. Thank you guys SO much for the reviews, and for the readers who have stayed with me until the end. I don't have any story in mind right now, but don't worry the moment I come up with another plot, you'll be hearing from me. (Of course the story will be Troyella or Zanessa.) Lol Thank you guys once again!**


End file.
